


Una noche de desesperación

by KuroseIvanov



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroseIvanov/pseuds/KuroseIvanov
Summary: El miedo al abandono, la sensación del rechazo y la frustración que sentía al recordar las situaciones que vivió en su pasado, le afectaban al joven Oz Vessalius, atormentando lo con fuertes inseguridades que provocaban dudas respecto al amor de su fiel sirviente por el.





	Una noche de desesperación

Suspiros tan suaves como la brisa de primavera, risas puras e inocentes que jugaban y danzaban entre los jardines de rosas blancas y rojas, murmurando una que otra leyenda por sus bocas infantiles, tratando de reunir el suficiente valor como para observar a traves de las malezas y mala hierba la cruz que relucia con magnificencia. Y luego... venian los gimoteos de criadas, que buscaban con desesperación algún rastro de sus protegidos. Era una auténtica odisea observar aquello que se presentaba. Esa escena... Se le hacía tan particular e identificable al muchacho, quien sin nucho interes, brindaba una sonrisa un tanto melancólica y amarga por tomar en consideración vagos recuerdos de un pasado lejano, lleno de bruma y oscuridad.

—Gilbert...

Pronuncio el joven de cabellos dorados, curvando una sonrisa que delataba sin más, su falsedad y tristeza. Y así, lo pudo notar su sirviente. Quién, agobiado de la amargura de su amo, rogó que las sombras de su pasado se esfumaran tal cual el vaho en invierno.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó dócil, acercandose al lugar donde residía su amo y amigo.

—Tu... ¿no me abandonaras, cierto...? —preguntó el joven amo, con pequeños y suaves rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos cristalizados por el nudo que se provocó en su garganta. Preocupado, se apoyo en las prendas del contrario, sujetandolo con firmeza, en conjunto de una expresión de sumo dolor. Aquel ser no quería pensar nuevamente en la oscuridad, en la sangre y en las voces que gritaban con delirio su nombre en sus sueños. Esas voces que gritaban por ayuda mientras su tibia sangre era drenada de sus cuerpo por las espadas de los Baskerville. No paraban... Las voces no paraban de oirse en su cabeza y eso, lo tenia destrozado. Desesperado y cansado. Su alma exigía en silencio ayuda, su cuerpo gritaba por una paz interior... Y su mente, alzaba la voz por amor.

—No... Ni siquiera podría llegar a plantearme aquella idea. —sus palabras tomaron un vigor, una extrañeza y tristeza propiamente tal de su sirviente—. Eres... Mi amo... Mi amigo... El ser que más adoro por haberme salvado de aquel abismo, de las sombras que atormentaban un recuerdo amargo de una traición sin intención... Tu sonrisa, tus bellos y transparentes ojos que delataban con inocencia la belleza de un mundo cruel y distinto salvaron a alguien que no veía su propio futuro o existencia al pasar de los días... Yo, por ello... Traicionarte e irme sería como el mismísimo suicidio. —aclaró con suavidad, arrancando el guante de su mano izquierda, y secando los sollozos de su amado.

—Te estas engañando a ti mismo... Tu solo sientes deber y compromiso. No quiero nada... Ni tu pena, ni tus llantos... Ni tus miradas de consuelo ante las plegarias de mi muerte... A mi tan solo me espera el abismo... —curvó una sonrisa triste—. Tu aún puedes salvarte de este conejo desquiciado... —se rió de si mismo con incredulidad, pasando por alto los ojos altaneros del otro muchacho.

—A mi no me importa... No me importa nada mientras permanezca contigo... Es muy fácil caerse en el abismo... Pero si puedo mantenerme a tu lado seguro llegaremos al paraíso.

Aquello fue lo que propició un indudable llanto... Un llanto que sin mayor preocupación dejo a relucir su dolor, su propio dolor. Y la desesperación de un pequeño conejo sin corazón.


End file.
